Meetings, classes, conventions, conferences, etc., may be held in large buildings or areas with many rooms or sections. They may be held in office buildings, schools, hotels, convention centers, or other buildings with numerous rooms. In many cases, the attendees are unfamiliar with the building. Determining in which direction to move, or what room to enter, may not be intuitive. Sometimes, a person may inadvertently enter the wrong room and disturb a class being held or a presentation being given. This can be embarrassing to the person who entered, as well as disruptive to the attendees in that room.